Twins
by MissLilly235045
Summary: What if Remus had a twin? This is the story of Remus, Lilly and Lizzy, and their life in and after Hogwarts. Peter Pettigrew will be in the story later. Don't be too harsh, first story. Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Tara and Lizzy. **

**(A/N:/Peter is going to be added later in the story. Also, they're in 5th year, and Snape and Lilly were never friends but Snape James still hate each other and both like Lilly. James just doesnt bother her as much.)**

Chapter 1

One normal morning in the common room, Remus Lupin came running in. "Hey Moony. What's up?" asked fellow maraunder James Potter.

"Water. – Lilly. – Lizzy. – Chasing." He gasped, while out of breath. Suddenly, his twin sister Lizzy and their God-sister Lilly Evans came running in. Soaking wet. And they didn't look to happy about it either.

"YOU!" They shouted furiously. Lilly and Lizzy chased Remus around the common room for half an hour until they finally gave up and went to their dormitories and got changed. Sirius Black, the third Maraunder, looked up at Remus, whilst laughing, and said "What was that about Moony?"

"I pushed them into the Black Lake," he answered sheepishly.

-The Girls Dormitory-

"URGH! I can't believe I am related to him!" Lizzy furiously half-yelled.

"It was a bit funny." Said their other friend Alice.

"Fine. I'll admit it was funny," Lilly admitted," But I'm still not happy about it."

"We should get revenge." Tara suggested.

"No. We need to get back _and_ avenge." Lizzy declared. Just then the bell rung. "Come on. We've got defence against the dark arts next."

-In Defence Against The Dark Arts-

**Lilly=Bold **_Lizzy=Italics _Alice=UnderlinedTara=Normal _**Remus=Bold+Italics**_

**Hi guys. So what should we do to get revenge? **

Dunno.

_What about using some of those muggle water things? You know, the ones that shoot water out?_

**Water Guns.**

_Yeah that's it. So what do you think? _

Great!

**Brill!**

...

_Tara?_

...

Look who she's staring at.

**Oh **_My _God

_Tara has a crush on my twin brother!_

NO I DON'T

**It can talk!**

Are you being sarcastic?

**Well no**

Seriously

**Of course I am stupid! Honestly.**

_**Hello Ladies.**_

The man of the moment! We were just talking about you Remus.

DON'T YOU DARE AL!

Okay Okay. Keep your hair on!

**Tara has a crush on you Remus!**

I'M GONNA KILL YOU LILLIAN!

_**Oh.**_

_Great now we've lost him. Remus... Remus... EARTH TO REMUS!_

_**Yeah. Yeah... Hey, can I talk to you Tara privately please?**_

Sure. Bog off guys.

**Fine**

Sure

_That's nice. Really feeling loved here Tara!_

Go away Lizzy!

**Come on Li. Let's just leave them.**

_Okay. Just don't do anything I wouldn't! _

_**So...**_

**(A/N:/So, reviews anyone? Please don't be to harsh, as this is my first story and can have possible endings.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Lilly=Bold**

_Lizzy=Italics_

Alice=Underlined

Tara=Normal

**Remus=Bold+Underlined**

**So... There is a hogsmede tomorrow. Do you want to go with me?**

Yeah sure.

**Okay, see you later.**

Bye

So, how'd it go?

**Yeah. What did he want?**

Oh nothing, just asking me to hogsmede tomorrow!

_Good one girl. _

**Guys, Bones is looking,**

Quick! Hide the notes!

"Hello Professor." The girls said in unison. "Unless you want our notes, I'm afraid we can't help you," Lilly said in her sweetest voice possible.

"Actually, I need Miss Lupin to do me a favour," professor Bones replied, "Elizabeth-"

"It's Lizzy!" She interrupted.

"Anyway, can you please do a demonstartion of a patronus please?"

"Of course professor. Come on Remmy. You're helping!" She said as she dragged them up to the front.

"Hi everyone. We're going to show our patronus'."

Suddenly a Wolf-like shape came out of Remus' wand and a white Wolf came out of Lizzy's wand. The animals circled around the class and everyone clapped. When the clapping died down, the bell rung and the proffesor dismissed them.

On the way back to the common room, Remus and the last maraunder Frank Longbottom were talking. "Hey moony, did prongs and pads talk to you about Annie and Lydia?" Frank asked.

"No. Why?"

"Ask Sirius and James."

-In the common room-

"Hey guys."

"Hey moony," they responded. They were very tense because whenever Remus and Lizzy were mad, let's just say everyone felt sorry for the people on the receiving end.

"Frank said you had to tell me something."

"Annie and Lydia want to be our friends, but...-"

"But what?" Remus interrupted suddenly getting suspicious.

"Well, they said you can't be friends with Lilly, Lizzy, Alice and Tara." James said.

"Well, you and pads can be their friends, but I'm staying friends with the girls." Remus replied angrilly.

"So am I." Frank quickly argreed.

"Okay. But no matter what happens, we're all maraunders!" Sirius said. Then the bell rung for Divination.

-In Divination-

**Lilly=Bold **_Lizzy=Italics __**Frank=Bold+Italics **_Alice=Underlined **Remus=Bold+Underlined **Tara=Normal

**Hey. What class are you in now? **

_Me, Remus, Frank and Tara are in Divination. You and Alice are in Ancient Runes! _

Yeah it's good how we can use these notes in different classes.

_**Do you know that Remus chose to be friends with you four instead of the most meanest popular girls in the school!**_

**Really**

_You'd do that just for us!_

**Thanks**

_THANKS BRO!_

Thanks moony

Thank you Remus

**You're welcome.**

**Me and Alice have gotta go. Bye!**

Just then the bell rung for lunch and they made their way to the great hall. When they got there, Remus and Frank saw Anna and Lydia sitting with the other maraunders. So they decided to sit with the girls instead.

"Hey." Lilly said when they sat down.

"Hey," Frank replied. Just then Tara had a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Lydia's, covered in makeup, face fuming at her. Then she started shouting and having a fit at Tara, for apparently stealing her future boyfriend (Lydia has had a crush on Remus ever since he became a maraunder.) Just then Lizzy came in, literally, turning Lydia around and saying, "Oi...

**Reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Oi, if you want to pick a fight, pick it with me. And don't think I don't want to!" Lizzy shouted.

"That makes two of us!" Lilly agreed walking in behind her. Alice also stood up and agreed while Tara nodded her head.

Just then Professor McGonagall turned up saying "Miss Lean, please return to your seat. And stop shouting. And 5 points from Gryffindor!"

"GRRRRR!" Lizzy growled as Lydia and Anna passed. The others sat down and Remus put his arm around Tara, much to Lydia's displeasure. He whispered in Tara's ear and she went the colour of one of the Gryffindor colours. Lilly, Lizzy, Alice and Frank all started at them, bemused.

"Wow. I thought that you couldn't even reach that colour." Lizzy commented.

"Come on, I want to sit outside for a bit." Alice said. They all went to the Black Lake, not knowing that Anna and Lydia were following them.

-Outside, the Black Lake-

"Oh ha ha ha Remus. Very funny!" Lizzy was saying. Then Frank said that he and Remus had to go. "Bye," they all said. When they were gone, Anna and Lydia showed up and started hexing them. But, unfortunately for them, Lilly was the second Hogwarts champion in defence against the dark arts throughout Hogwarts (first was James). She hexed them and then Tara said "If you leave us alone, we will not lay a finger on you."

"We're not scared of you," Anna smugly replied, "Just your dog." Lizzy growled at them. The girls let Lydia and Anna go and went up to the common room. Meanwhile...

-In the boys dormitories-

"...look I just don't want you getting hurt okay. It's a lunar moon and I will get pretty nasty."

"Remus-"

"No. I'm not letting you and Sirius come alright. That is final." Remus interrupted. Then he and Frank went downstairs to the common room.

"If Remus doesn't want us going, we won't go."Sirius said "It's his choice on who he wants going."

"Okay, if your sure." James agreed.

-In the common room-

"So, have you convinced them?" Lilly asked the boys.

"Yeah. We'll meet you three at the whomping willow and we will come to you, Tara, in the morning to get better." Frank instructed. They all agreed just when the bell rung and went to their lessons.

-9 hours later- **(AN:/It was 1 o'clock when the bell rung) **

"Come on Al. We're gonna be late." Lilly exclaimed. They started to walk down to the whomping willow, with professor McGonagall's note in case the new caretaker filch catched them. When they got to the whomping willow, they transformed. Alice into a unicorn, Lizzy into a wolf, Lilly into a white tiger **(A/N:/James is a white stag.) **and Frank into a mouse. Frank went through the branches and touched the knot. Then Remus went through the hole and the rest of the gang went through. An hour and a half later, Remus transformed into a were-wolf and time went by until it was 2 am. They returned to their normal forms and went to Tara to get their cuts and bruises fixed. Then they went to the kitchens for something to eat.

-In the kitchens-

"Hello Tommy, can we please have something to eat?" Lizzy asked. "Of course mistress Lupin. Tommy would be happy to help." The house elf replied. He rushed off and then came back with loads of food. And with a massive chocolate bar for Remus.

"So, when are we going to perform in the band?" Alice asked.

"Next week at the end of year feast." Lizzy answered "And Remus, the maraunders had better not pull any pranks till the end."

"Okay Li," Remus promised her.

-1 week later-

Days passed by and soon it was the leaving feast. Lizzy, Lilly, Alice, Frank and Remus came up to the stage with the rest of _Flames + Fire! _and they got ready. (Sisters and Brothers: Daniel is in 5th year, Mary and Matthew are in 4th year, Lucy is in 2nd year and Amy is 3 yrs old. Cousins: Demi is in 5th year, Tom is in 2nd year and Morgan is 3 yrs old aswell.) Remus, Mary, Demi and Lizzy are guitarists, Lilly is on the drums, Frank, Daniel, Matthew and Tom play any other instruments needed, and Alice plays the piano/keyboard. Lizzy, Alice and Lilly were the singers.

Everyone got ready and Lizzy waited for Headmaster Dumbledore to give her the signal to start. When he gave her the nod, she started to sing...

**(Sorry it's so short. I only own Tara, Lizzy, Daniel, Mary, Demi, Morgan, Lucy, Matthew and Tom.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowlings characters and I definately don't own these songs.**

Chapter 4

"_**He was a boy,**_

_**She was a girl,**_

_**Can I make it anymore obvious?**_

_**He was a punk,**_

_**She did ballet,**_

_**What more can I say?**_

_**He wanted her,**_

_**She'd never tell,**_

_**Secretly she wanted him aswell**_

_**But all of her friends stuck up their nose,**_

_**They had a problem with his baggy clothes,**_

_**He was a sk8er boi,**_

_**She said "See you later boi"**_

_**He wasn't good enough for her,**_

_**She had a pretty face,**_

_**But her head was up in space,**_

_**She needed to come back down to earth,**_

_**Five years from now,**_

_**She sits at home,**_

_**Feeding the baby,**_

_**She's all alone,**_

_**She turns on TV,**_

_**Guess who she see's,**_

_**Sk8er Boi rockin up MTV,**_

_**She calls up her friends,**_

_**They already know,**_

_**And they've all got tickets to see his show,**_

_**She tags along,**_

_**Stands in the crowd,**_

_**Looks up at the man that she turned down,**_

_**He was a sk8er boi,**_

_**She said "See you later boi"**_

_**He wasn't good enough for her,**_

_**Now he's a superstar,**_

_**Slammin on his guitar,**_

_**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

_**He was a sk8er boi,**_

_**She said "See you later boi"**_

_**He wasn't good enough for her,**_

_**Now he's a superstar,**_

_**Slammin on his guitar,**_

_**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

_**Sorry girl but you missed out,**_

_**Well tough luck that boi's mine now,**_

_**We are more than just good friends,**_

_**This is how the story ends,**_

_**Too bad that you couldn't see,**_

_**See the man that boi could be,**_

_**There is more than meets the eye,**_

_**I see the soul that is inside,**_

_**He's just a boi,**_

_**And I'm just a girl,**_

_**Can I make it anymore obvious? **_

_**We are in love,**_

_**Haven't you hear,**_

_**How we rock each others world?**_

_**I'm with the sk8er boi,**_

_**I said "See you later boi"**_

_**I'll be backstage after the show,**_

_**I'll be at our studio,**_

_**Singing the song we wrote,**_

_**About a girl you used to know**_

_**I'm with the sk8er boi**_

_**I said "See you later boi"**_

_**I'll be backstage after the show,**_

_**I'll be at our studio,**_

_**Singing the song we wrote,**_

_**About a girl you used to know... **_

When she stopped singing, they were getting a standing ovation. Then she went to the side while Frank went to the drums and Lilly came up and started singing:

"_**Na na na na na na na, **_

_**Na na na na na na,**_

_**Na na na na na na na,**_

_**Na na na na na na,**_

_**I guess I just lost my husband,**_

_**I don't know where he went,**_

_**So I'm gonna drink my money,**_

_**I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope,) **_

_**I got a brand new attitude,**_

_**And I'm gonna wear it tonight, **_

_**I wanna get in trouble,**_

_**I wanna start a fight,**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**_

_**I wanna start a fight,**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**_

_**I wanna start a fight,**_

_**So so what?**_

_**I'm still a rock star,**_

_**I got my rock move **_

_**And I don't need you,**_

_**So guess what,**_

_**I having more fun,**_

_**And now that we're done**_

_**I'm gonna show you tonight,**_

_**I'm alright, I'm just fine,**_

_**And you're a tool,**_

_**So so what?**_

_**I am a rock star,**_

_**I got my rock moves,**_

_**And I don't want you tonight,**_

_**Uh, check my flow, auh**_

_**The waiter just checked my table,**_

_**That I gave to Jessica Simp- S**t!**_

_**I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,**_

_**At least he'll know how to hit, (Oops)**_

_**What if this song's on the radio?**_

_**Then somebody's gonna die,**_

_**I'm gonna get in trouble,**_

_**My ex will start a fight,**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na**_

_**He's gonna start a fight,**_

_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na,**_

_**We're all gonna get in a fight!**_

_**So so what?**_

_**I'm still a rock star,**_

_**I got my rock moves,**_

_**And I don't need you,**_

_**And guess what,**_

_**I'm having more fun,**_

_**And now that we're done,**_

_**I'm gonna show you tonight,**_

_**I'm alright, I'm just fine,**_

_**And you're a tool,**_

_**So so what?**_

_**I am a rock star,**_

_**I got my rock moves,**_

_**And I don't want you tonight,**_

_**You weren't there,**_

_**You never were,**_

_**You want it all,**_

_**But that's not fair,**_

_**I gave you life,**_

_**I gave my all,**_

_**You weren't there,**_

_**You let me fall,**_

_**So so what?**_

_**I am a rock star,**_

_**I got my rock moves,**_

_**And I don't need you,**_

_**And guess what,**_

_**I'm more fun,**_

_**And now that we're done, (We're done,)**_

_**I'm gonna show you tonight,**_

_**I'm alright, (I'm alright,) I'm just fine, (I'm just fine,)**_

_**And you're a tool,**_

_**So so what?**_

_**I am a rock star,**_

_**I got my rock moves,**_

_**And I don't want you tonight,**_

_**No no, No no,**_

_**I don't want you tonight,**_

_**You weren't fair,**_

_**I'm gonna show you tonight,**_

_**I'm alright, (I'm alright,)**_

_**I'm just fine, (I'm just fine,)**_

_**And you're a tool,**_

_**So so what? **_

_**I am a rock star,**_

_**I got my rock moves,**_

_**And I don't want you tonight,**_

_**Ba da da da da da.**_

She stopped singing and all the band took a bow and sat down. When the clapping settled down, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "A excellent performance from very talented people. Now I won't keep you from your feast any longer, I would just like to say goodbye and have a very good summer." Then he clapped his hands and the leaving feast appeared. When he sat down, everyone started eating.

"Nomphompom," Lilly said with her mouth full.

"Now, what have I said about you talking with your mouth full Lilly." Lizzy said in a very motherly tone. She was very used to it as their mother had left them when Lizzy and Remus were 3rd year.

"Sorry. I said, are you still living at Lupin Mansion?" Lilly asked. (Their family is very rich from their uncle, who passed away, so they let their cousins live with them.)

"Yeah," Remus answered, "If you need to get away from your step-dad and sister, just give me a ring."

"Thanks Remus," Lilly thanked him. "I probably will."

**Reviews anyone?**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Chapter 5-**

On the train, Remus and Frank were walking down the train. Remus was fuming as Lizzy him what Annie and Lydia did. They were currently trying to find Lizzy and the others, as Lydia and Annie were sitting with James and Sirius. Once they found the girl's compartment, they sat down and started talking and mucking around. The phrase "time goes by when your having fun" is exactly what happened and before they knew it, Lizzy and Remus where gathering up their Brothers, Sisters and Cousins. As soon as they found them, they then got into the car, drove by a hired driver. They drove all the way home, and as soon as they got home, Lucy, Tom, Mary and Matthew went up to their separate rooms, whilst Lizzy and Demi went to the Kitchen to cook dinner, (Lizzy refused to have house elf's here when they were only here for the holidays,and the few times Dad was home) Daniel went into the livingroom to watch some T.V and Remus went to ring Frank.

**-Remus and Franks Phone Conversation-**

Remus: _So, when are you allowed to come?_

_Frank:_ In a few days. Mum and Dad want to spend some time with me before they go off on their buisness trips for the Ministry. Again.

Remus: _Oh, Ok. Lilly will probably be ringing me soon anyway..._

**-Lilly's POV-**

Urgh, why? Why does Petunia hate me so much? Anyway, I'd better start packing. I'm not staying in this Hell hole any longer!

_*FLASHBACK*_

_*Lilly was standing at Kings cross station, waiting for Petunia and Dave, her step-father, to come and pick her up. When they finally decided to come and pick her up they just opened the boot and let Lilly strugle. When she finally got her stuff in the car, she got in and they just drove back. But, when they got home, it started. Lilly's mum came rushing in to hug Lilly and after, Dave hugged her so tight, she might've broken a few ribs. Then when Lilly's mum and Dave went into the kitchen, Petunia started calling her some pretty nasty names. That's when Lilly had decided she had had enough.*_

Lilly took out her mobile out and started to ring Remus.

"Hello..."

"Remus, it's Lilly. Please can you come and get me." Lilly said whilst packing.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute. Oh, and Lilly,"

"Yes,"

"Your staying with us from now on. So if I was you, you'd better write your mum a letter explaining." Remus replied, while getting his car keys for the pick-up truck that his Dad got for his 17th birthday. **(Remus and Lizzy were 16 and had passed their driving test. I don't kow when the actual age is for when you can legally get your drivers licence**.)

"Okay, thanks. Bye." Lilly said, before ending the call and finishing putting all her other clothes and belonging that she didn't leave at Lupin Manor. Once she was done, she quickly wrote her mum a letter explaining everything she was about to do. When she had done, she got a message off Remus, telling her he was outside in the truck. Lilly went down stairs and went to put her suitcases under the cover in the back of the truck, after putting her mum a letter on the table in the hallway_. Finally _she thought, _I'm outta there! _


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

After Remus and Lilly returned to Lupin Manor, Remus took Lilly's stuff up to her room whilst Lilly went into the kitchen to see Lizzy.  
>"LILLY!" Lizzy screamed, running up to Lilly and engulfing her in a huge hug.<br>"Hey Lilly." Demi said, going up to her room with an apple.  
>"Hey Demi. Lizzy, can you please let me breath."<br>"Oh, sorry." Lizzy replied whilst getting off her. "So, what have ugly and t**t done now?"  
>"Oh, just nearly broken my ribs and hurt me," Lilly said as Remus walked in the room.<br>"WHAT? That's it! I'm going round there to give them a peice of my mind!" He yelled.  
>"Leave it! Mum will probably sort them out anyways." Lilly assured, trying to calm him.<br>Her and Lizzy went into the kitchen to finish and serve dinner while Remus called everyone into the dining room. Once everyone was sat down, with Remus at the head of the table, everyone dug in.

**-4 Hours Later-**

It was 10 o'clock and everyone, except Lilly, Lizzy and Remus, were in bed. They were sat at the kitchen table, talking. "So, what are we gonna do?"Lizzy asked, her face masked with terror.

"I dunno. Hopefully, Amy didn't tell her where Lupin Manor is." Suddenly, as Remus finished his sentence, the doorbell rung. Lizzy shakingly went up to the door to reveal...

**Sorry it's so short. Got a bad case of writers block. Don't know where the hell this is going...**


	7. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **

**Hey, this story is going no-where, so I'm not continuing. Sorry,**

**-MissLilly.**


End file.
